


Top to Bottom, Bottom to Top

by xiubeans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Baekhyun and Sehun are gone, Chanyeol wants to have fun with Luhan. Luhan doesn't want to at first, but when Chanyeol offers to be the bottom, how can he say no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top to Bottom, Bottom to Top

**Author's Note:**

> There's some implied!Hunhan and implied!Baekyeol as well as some minor!Xiutao in there
> 
> Another fic written by 13 year old me so I refuse to go through it to make spelling/grammar changes. I'm so sorry ;-;

"Luhan."

The older man whips his head around to find himself cornered by the much taller man.

"Ch-Chanyeol, hey. How are you?" Luhan asks, somewhat nervous. He had learned from past experience and movies that if you were cornered, it meant that some drama was sure to follow.

"Why so nervous?" Chanyeol asks all-too casually.

Because you're like, five feet taller than me and do a good job at being intimidating, Luhan almost spat out but holds his tongue. When the other doesn't get a response, he grins and leans in a bit, making Luhan try to press further into the wall that is so conveniently placed where he can't run. (He won't be able to trust hallways ever again). "So Sehun left with Baekhyun and Joonmyun earlier. I was wondering if you wanted to have a bit of fun while they're gone?" He says and Luhan glares.

"As if! I'm not going to cheat on Sehun. And you might as well keep your dick to yourself for Baekhyun. Shit's gonna happen if we both get involved," The Chinese man says.

Chanyeol leans much more closer now so that they can both feel each other's breath. "You do remember that we all made a new rule to have open relationships, just in case something like this happens? We all promised each other after that fight with Jongin, Kyungsoo, and Yixing." Chanyeol says and Luhan blushes bright red because how could he forget? Wufan and Joonmyun literally scolded anybody who wasn't willing to share their partner with another person. Sehun didn't like this new rule of course, because he didn't like to share. Nobody liked the rule at first because nobody liked to share their partners. Ironically, Wufan had the most scolding out of everybody else, and most of them came from himself and Joonmyun.

Chanyeol just cheekily grins and leans down to kiss the other just as the door leading to the practice room opens and a flustered looking Zitao holding Minseok's hand appear. "Seriously, guys?! Go find a bedroom! I don't want to clean up cum stains left by you both!" Minseok shouts at them as Zitao drags them both off. Chanyeol laughs and sweeps Luhan up bridal style, instead opting to go into the practice room.

"Chanyeol, let me go, I refuse to be taking your dick and I refuse to be a bottom to someone else. Chanyeol!" Luhan ends up getting dumped onto the floor and cries out in pain.

"Who said you were gonna be fucked by me?" Chanyeol asks as he kneels down next to Luhan.

"I-Wait, are you gonna let me top?" Luhan says, not bothering to reply Chanyeol's question and instead asking his own. Chanyeol chuckles, leaning in to press his lips to Luhan's. The shorter of the two opens his mouth instinctively, letting Chanyeol push his tongue in. Luhan gives a small whimper as Chanyeol draws small circles on his arms, then trailing down to grab the hem of Luhan's shirt, tugging it slightly. Both men separate from each other to take a breath of air and to discard of Luhan's shirt. Chanyeol grabs Luhan's face and pulls him in for another kiss, this time letting the other push his tongue into his mouth and letting Luhan get a taste for himself. Meanwhile, Luhan unzips his skinny jeans and tries to pull them off his legs without disrupting the heated kiss.

Chanyeol chuckles and helps Luhan pry off the jeans, then unzipping his own and without the same struggle that Luhan had, pulling his off in one swift movement. Luhan pushes the other so Chanyeol is now lying on his back, spreading his legs somewhat. "Wait, you're actually gonna let me fuck you?" Luhan asks, baffled by Chanyeol's willingness to be a bottom.

The Korean man tilts his head to the side. "If you're going to keep asking, I won't let you anymore. Take it or leave it," he says. Luhan scrambles to fit himself between the other's open legs.

"Okay, but just one question." Chanyeol glares at him. Luhan ignores it. "Why are you letting me top? I mean, as far as I know, the only reason people want to be dominant in sex is 'cause they like having the power, but are you letting me top because you want to try being the bottom or you're sick of it or mmph!" Chanyeol presses his lips to Luhan's again to shut him up.

"It's because I pity you. Sehun never lets you top. And when you're doing it with someone else, you're usually the one on the bottom. I also wanted to try something new," Chanyeol mumbles against the other's lips. Luhan giggles.

"Thanks, then." Luhan says. "Did you bring any lube?" he asks as he pulls the younger's cotton boxers down slightly to reveal his hips. Mmm.

"Ah, uh, no. I forgot," Chanyeol says and blushes slightly.

"Always make sure you bring a bottle of lube with you. You never know when you'll have sex," Luhan replies and grins. "Hey, turn around. I want you to watch yourself as I fuck you."

The shorter man pats Chanyeol's knee as he flips himself over, also taking the time to pull his black t-shirt over his head and dropping it into the small pile of clothes. Luhan pats his butt and he tentatively rubs Chanyeol's cock through his cotton briefs. Chanyeol bites his bottom lip as he can feel his cock strain in his now too tight boxers.

Chanyeol pushes back so that he's rubbing his ass against Luhan's, making the other rut against him. "You know how it works, right?" Chanyeol says in a husky tone of voice, making it sound like he's purring and all of that goes to Luhan's already-hard cock.

"Of cour-course. I'm not a virgin. And Sehun lets me top a couple of times before so-!" Luhan doesn't end his sentence as he grabs Chanyeol's boxers and drags them down his hips and thighs.

Chanyeol stretches himself out and rests his weight on his forearms, sticking his ass out more for the Chinese man. Luhan leans over to tuck his arms under Chanyeol's body, snaking an arm to have a hand on Chanyeol's chest and having the other to his mouth, nudging three fingers against the tall man's lips. Chanyeol refuses for a bit, but reluctantly opens his mouth a little when Luhan pinches a nipple, letting a finger slide in. "Good boy," Luhan whispers in his ear. Chanyeol has noticed several times that when Luhan is getting into the mood, he always ends up whispering and using a sexy voice. It's weird how at one point he would be using his normal voice, stuttering sometimes when he's flustered, and then dropping his voice to a whisper a bit later. Chanyeol will admit though, it does make him even more turned on when Luhan does that.

Luhan pushes another finger into the rapper's lips, playing with his nipples as he does so. The other moans softly, opening his mouth further for Luhan to push a third finger in. "Suck," the older growls as he rubs his clothed cock against Chanyeol's ass. Chanyeol glares at their reflection in the practice room's mirror, but does so anyways.

Luhan slips out of his boxers and kicks them away so there's more skin contact and friction between them both. He's enjoying the sound Chanyeol is making, something between a muffled whimper and keen. "Yah, it's fine if you're making those sounds, just try to be a bit louder. I want to hear you," The Chinese man says while rubbing and leaving touches that still linger on Chanyeol's skin.

Chanyeol runs his tongue under and over Luhan's fingers, shamelessly moaning a bit louder. When Luhan deems it slick enough, he pulls his fingers out of Chanyeol's mouth with a wet pop and drags them down the Korean man's body until he reaches his puckered hole. He slowly pushes a finger in, then two, and finally a third digit, wiggling them and stretching Chanyeol open. The taller man has to fight back a choked moan. "I don't need to be prepped. Just fuck me already." Chanyeol lifts his hips a bit.

"Are you sure? It hurts when you aren't prepped enough."

"Fuck me or else I'll fuck you."

"Alright, geez. You're such a mood killer, Yeol."

"Shut up."

Luhan pulls his fingers out and spits into his hand, lubing his cock until he thinks it won't hurt the other man. He aligns it with Chanyeol's puckered hole and pushes in slowly. "Shit," Chanyeol hisses. Luhan continues to slide himself in more until he's fully seated inside the other. It's a tight fit, but Luhan manages. "Luhan, wait. It-it feels weird."

The older man waits for the other to adjust to the new feeling inside of him. Finally, after what seems like an hour, Chanyeol tells Luhan to move.

Luhan moves slowly at first, careful not to hurt Chanyeol. "Move faster," The taller man growls and lifts his hips more. Luhan slams forward, making Chanyeol cry out. "Maybe warn me when you're gonna do that, please?" he says through gritted teeth.

The Chinese man goes at a fast pace, pounding into the other man. Luhan looks up to look at their reflection, noticing how sexy Chanyeol looks with his bangs sticking to his face, blocking his eyes. His tongue is barely poking out, and he's panting with pleasure, body heaving up and down.

"Fuck, Luhan, I'm close," Chanyeol is looking at the practice room's mirror now, eyes lidded in pleasure. He reaches down to where his cock hangs between his legs and pumps in time with Luhan.

"Cum for me, Chanyeol," Luhan whispers and that's all Chanyeol needs. He tenses up, cumming, and moans, drawn out and deep.

Luhan spills himself inside Chanyeol, thrusting slowly this time until Chanyeol milks him dry, They both fall down into a pile of tangled limbs, panting and kissing.

"Fuck, that was great." Chanyeol mutters and kisses Luhan again. The older man doesn't says anything, but grins anyways.

"I'm tired," he mutters and curls up next to Chanyeol. The other chuckles, and he hugs Luhan closer. They somehow drift off to a peaceful nap on the cold wooden floor of the practice room.

 

"Luhan, Chanyeol! What did I say about having sex and not cleaning up after yourselves?!" Minseok screeches as he walks in with Zitao in his arms.

"Gross! I think they did it recently, too. The cum hasn't dried yet." Zitao makes a face and buries his face in Minseok's neck. "Let's get out of here, ge."

Chanyeol and Luhan burst out laughing when Minseok and Tao leave the practice room, Minseok complaining about how dirty the practice room is now.


End file.
